A Certain Secret Project
by darkdragonaxel
Summary: See the development of the project that will change a poor misfortunate boy's life
1. Chapter 1

_A Certain Secret Project_

Deep within Academy city in one of the research facilities was a group of scientist they were producing a secret medicine that would help  
the esper program develop the lvl 6.  
"I have finished"said a scientist with a sinister smile on his face.  
"What have you done now?"asked the scientist with a face of doubt and boredom  
"The berserker pill it's finished"  
"The berserker pill! What's that?"  
"What? how do you not know the name of the project we're working on?"  
"It wouldn't be a secret project if they told everybody who works here would it."  
"Then you work here for no other reason except money?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Fine then listen well cause i won't repeat myself"  
"Shoot o mighty knower of things"  
"The Project Level Medicine was made to make a better medicine that allows espers to reach  
lvl 6"  
"Oh so what's this berserker pill then?"  
"I was getting to that...anyway each sector is doing different research ours is developing a  
a drug that will allow increase of skill during combat."  
"Why combat isn't the whole idea of esper development to reach gods answer or something?"  
"Some results have shown an increase in level from just a small amount of combat. Though  
to reach level 1 to 2 or 2 to 3 is much much easier than to reach level 4 like 1000 times more  
easier so to increase the combat ability we have created the berserker pill which will allow  
even the most timid person to be good at combat .Also if two persons under the effect of drug were  
to battle the increase in level will happen at least 30% more faster than through single use of the drug"  
"So you put them to battle each other and who wins gains exp to level seems like i am playing an RPG"  
"Close but still at least we finished it faster than the other sectors we should be able to test them in  
a week or so"  
"Why a week?"  
"Paperwork,making the higher-ups agree,finding espers,testing the drug before hand you know  
boring stuff"  
"So what's next"  
"Finding out in what amount of time the pill takes eff?"  
"Why?"  
"Sheesh, I'm surprised you're a scientist to see if it's a instant or after a certain amount of time type drug"  
"Why?"  
"You're doing this to annoy me right"  
"Is it working?"  
"Yes,now we need to find this because they want to know if they can use it in battle against  
rouge espers or intruders if it takes a hour to take a effect than it's not a good drug"  
"Oh i can see so... see you later"  
"What?Why are you leaving?"  
"Lunch break"  
"Is it time already?"  
"Yes so leave your gumdrop here so we can eat"  
"Hey just because it looks like one doesn't mean you have to diss it you look like you just died so you can't  
complain about it's look"  
"Touche so...italien or chinese"  
"We had that yesterday and the day before I'm in mood for sushi"  
"Whatever fills yours and mine tummy will be good"  
As the two scientist leave an erie shadow descend from the ceiling .  
Anyone who would look at the shadow would think is that a ninja..it can't be no ninja would wear such tacky colored  
clothes yet the same ninja entered the facility undetected if someone that had seen such a colorfull person  
he would think his been working to much that must be the basis of the disguise that or the  
person has no taste at all when choosing the less the ninja descended and took one of the  
5 pills left on the table and disappeared in the darkness of the ceiling

Somewhere else at the time a young misfortunate boy was at school waiting for the clock to strike so he could go  
home though what was expecting him home was a nun who was waiting there with a plate in her hand and face  
read when's dinner though she had already only finished lunch.  
The nun had read over 103.000 magic books yet no cook book in her entire life so the boy had to cook breakfast  
lunch dinner and snacks for her everyday after a while you could say he had become a chef who cooked for a rich  
person every day only he never was paid and the church who the nun was affiliated never sent any money.  
Looking back maybe one of the reasons the church left her with the young boy was that she eat like 3 fat man  
who thought they were slim yet she never gained not even a kilogram and did no sport or even physical training.  
Still the boy never knew why he had to feed her maybe it was something the boy promised a while back or something  
he decided but the boy has no idea why since his memories are gone and never coming back since that fateful day  
he decided to become a hero for the the boy named Kamijou Touma was misfortunate beyond belief no  
lucky event that HE wanted ever came through for him yet what awaited him was even more misfortune.  
The ninja dressed in tacky colorful clothes entered a candy shop why you may ask because why would a colorful ninja  
enter a candy shop if you wore to say this even in Academy city where 80% where students and were espers they would  
still think you are the shop an old man was sitting in his chair though he appears to be asleep the shop does  
everything for him he only needs to open the shop and the kids only need to pay the money and push a button kinda of  
beats the purpose of a shopkeeper but still the system made by Academy city is far superior to vending machines and  
is 100% hack free the place where money is place before it being scanned is like a special donation box made of glass so  
you only need to place the money inside and close the box completly and push a button and then you chose what you want  
also changes is automaticly given after purchase with no human that is not why the tacky ninja  
entered he uses the backdoor thought the old man appears to be sleeping it's just a facade to fool people in believing  
he saw nothing because he was in deep sleep the camera is also special a hand made program just replays a  
the screen of him sleeping by projecting a face image in front of the lens of him sleeping over and over this program  
can be activated by just pushing a special button before coming in which only a few organization have intell about  
one of which is Skill-Out who have helped the old man tacky ninja enters the through the backdoor but  
before hand pays for a pack of gumdrops after he opens the pack and takes a bite he empties the contents and put's  
the pill inside but suddenly he hears a siren fearing the worst he places the gumdrops pack right back and seals it back  
and hides in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere at that time a young boy was heading home he went through a district which he normally doesn't take but the road is blocked by some Anti-Skills the boy sighs as he heads out on a different route than he planned and already envisoning the nun Index yelling at him for being late ,he would run but even if he did his misfortune would surelly make him late no matter what maybe a Tsuchimikado would appear suddenly saying "Kami-yan I have a new mission for you" or Itsuwa or someother girl in need of help which he would help no question knew that God or some Higher force planned him to go that route today but at the same time could be that he is just paranoid fighting super powerfull forces like the Roman Catholics,Espers and Magicians can do that to you.  
When he reached the a corner and turned his stomach growled mainly because the school cafeterie was closed and he wanted to buy something on the way home that was filling and fast so the nun wouldn't see him eating that is why he chose that route but saddly he was redirected towards a district that had barely any shops and most of them were really high priced not many came down this route only those who had no choice or were from rich schools came but thanks to the block by Anti-Skill almost no one was there not even an voice could be boy saw a candy shop which had somewhat a look of having a cheap price since anything higher than the 200 yen he had to buy lunch since the rest had to be used to buy dinner he entered the shop and his jaw dropped the most cheapest thing were a pack of gumdrops that costed 200 yen the highest costed about 4000 yen of a box of deluxe cookies which was about the same amount of money Kamijou bought a reference book(WN: 1Dollar= 80 yen so 4000 yen=50 bucks not much for most the most expansive candy bar is 1652 bucks also the candy shop isn't that expensive is just that Kamijou has limited money so for him even 500yen=3 buck or so is expensive)  
Still Kamijou stomach growled so he decided to buy a pack of gumdrops as he went to grab the pack he heard the siren and turned around and unknowingly to his luck picked a the pack which contained a certain boy left the shop before opening the pack though he should've opened it there any minute he loses he gains another minute of the nun biting at his he headed out he heard a voice yelling "WAIT YOU!".He had heard that voice before it was a the voice of the rank 3 level 5 esper Misaka boy turned around and said "Hey Misaka"  
"Don't hey Misaka me what are you doing in this district?"asked the girl with tea colored "Well the Anti-Skill blocked the usual route so i had to take this one Why do you ask?"said the spike head boy "N-n-no reason"answerd the young girl though one could guess why the level 5 esper had waited at the intersection where the boy would usuasly be to ask him when his birthday is .Although she could easily look his information up by cracking the database of the Academy she though it would be wierd if he asked where she knew when his birhtday is and she really wanted him to tell her personally.  
The young boy put the pack in his pocket not because he was a cheapskate but because at any moment Misaka could strike him with lightining and he could see himself dropping the pack and losing his money's worth faster than expected "So..Have you heard about the new thing the Academy City is doing?"asked Misaka "No?" answered the young boy with a slight hint of dissplasure "They say they are organizing a tournamet where espers will fight"  
"You don't say"said Kamijou as tried to avoid the subject "So?"  
"So what?"  
"Are you going to participate?"  
"No"  
"Come on I know you wanna?"  
"Then perhaps you don't know what this Kamijou Touma wants?"  
"Come on?"  
"No why?  
"You still owe me a fight"  
"WHEN DID I OWE YOU?"  
"How about the time I helped that nun and don't forget that i know you lost your memories"  
"Even so no"  
"If you participate and win there is a prize of 100.000 yen(1245 dollars)"  
The boy stopped for a second with that kind of money he could feed himself and index for about... a few days saddly if the nun found out about the money she would say that she wants to eat fancy stuff reducing the 100.000 yen to measly 50.000 in less than a day with her eating habits having less money is benificial almost.  
"No and that is my final answer"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes"  
"Damn it" said the girl in a low voice As the boy reached home after buying all that was needed to dinner what awaited him was not what he was expecting "Umm...Index-san are you ok?" asked the boy the nun that was laying on the floor with a pale face "Touma... is that you?"  
"Umm...yes"said the boy with a scared look on his face "Is it really you?"  
"Yes"said the boy in low voice "Then prepare yourself"as the nun leaped on his head and was ready to bite him with full strength but fell down from lack of food "Index are really ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine just that the lack of food has weakend my strength that's all"  
"But i was only late 15 minutes that's not much by far"  
"Those 15 minutes felt like 15 days each minutes was hard to pass"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU A MACHINE THAT NEEDS OILING EACH 5 MINUTES!" yelled the boy at the nun "WAAHH"as the nun sprung from the floor "What you seem fine now?" remarked the boy "No I'm about to die of starvation"said the nun in bad impresion of person on the brink of death "THERE'S NO ONE WHO WOULD DIE OF STARVATION FROM NOT EATING DINNER SONNER YOU HEAR ME NO ONE"  
"But Tschimikado said one could die if he was used to eatting alot of food then ate nothing after 15 minutes"  
"THAT WAS OBIVIOUSLY A LIE EVEN A CHILD COULD TELL AND BESIDES WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THIS"  
"When i was at his place earlier he said that"  
"And pray tell why were you at his place anyway"  
"Because Touma was late I ate at Maika's"  
"Oi Oi your telling me not only you ate dinner but that you still are hungry?"  
"Yes"  
"Fukou da" said the young boy as he realized the if he ever won a prize in money or food she would eat it all in a day 


	3. Chapter 3

At that time in a facility deep in a district two scientist were talking about their secret project.  
"So are you done with the test?"  
"More or less yes"  
"Why more or less?"  
"There still some problems with when it's digested before or after eating something or drinking and the whole effect of other chemicals that are in the body never the less the time period is around 30 minutes maybe an 1 or 2 hours depending on the person"  
"So is that good or bad?"  
"I ask this again in hopes you will say no, are you really a scientist?"  
"Apperently the higher-ups think so"

"What's the matter speechless?"  
"Just shut up and hand me the fifth pill"  
"What fifth pill?"  
"I made five pills 3 to see the amount of time 1 to see it's eff and another to keep for analysis"  
"There were only four when i came"  
"Damn it did it roll or something kuh..help me find it"  
"Why?" "The pill must not under any circumstance ever leave this room if one person finds about this the project will be closed and we will be fired"  
"So bad?"  
"I really hate you!"

The next day

"Wahh!With a new day new misfortune comes along" said the half awake half asleep boy since this sunday he had a day off but still had wake early to feed Index one could pity him for waking early even on Sunday saddly enough no such person existed.  
*ring*ring*ring*  
Kamijou Touma heard his telephone ring he wanted to let it ring but since that would wake up Index that would make him prepare breakfast for not only her but both for him really dificult as the nun ate anything placed on a plate "Hello Kamijou Touma here"  
"Kamijou-chan this is Komoe-sensei"  
"Why good morning Sensei"  
"Kamijou-chan I have some bad news"  
"What?Did I do something wrong again or has another misfortune befallen me"  
"Well you don't have enough credit to pass the grade"  
"What surelly i have almost enough a few tests should help right? right?"  
"Sorry Kamijou-chan but Komoe-sensei can't help you there"  
"Fukou da" says that as he sighs "Well maybe there is a way"as the small teacher says that a glimmer of hope appears in Kamijou's eyes yet as soon as that happens he remided himself that nothing that sounds good is ever good for him "You have to participate in the Tournament held Tomorrow"  
"Your kidding me"  
"Saddly no but don't worry Kamijou-chan you don't have to win you just have to sign and show up there pretend to fall while the others attack and surrender and you get the credit"  
Kamijou doubted that it was that easy but if even one of the person he has ever fought find out he participate in this Tournament all hell will run loose.  
He could already hear some voices saying"Oh so you decided to join be prepared to taste my full power *biri*biri*"  
"Ma ma the barbarian is signing to join what a good excuse to torture him a little""So Hero you are going to participate hm *smirk*" not to mention any creep that he has ever annoyed or in his case forgotten about literaly (Come on Kamijou Touma think how can i escape if anyone finds out I participated or worse that i am going to participate I am literaly going to die.  
How can I avoid it sure i can go on at the last minute to register than no one would know that I participated but then i am still going to be found out if someone sees me espacialy if iIndex finds out and cheers for me Fukou da...wait maybe there is a chance)  
"Komoe-sensei"  
"Yes?"  
"Do the rules stipulate that i can have something on like a mask or something"  
"I don't think they restrict wearing a mask but let me check"  
(Please oh please God if you are up there please just this once throw some fortune in my direction)thought the young boy knowing full well that no fortune will ever come his way and even if it will it will turn in misfortune "Kamijou-chan it appears there is no rule saying you can't wear a mask as long that it does not contain any thing that could help you in battle"  
(Yes!)  
"Thanks sensei Bye"  
"Bye"  
The young boy was somewhat happy by the development he had to participate but he could wear a mask and sign in late to avoid meeting someone he knew and his credit will rise so he can pass the grade but he felt as if something was amiss

Somewhere esle in deep hideout of Skill-out "You call this a drug" as the head of Skill-out threw a pack of gumdrops on the floor "Sorry sir there was a siren and I thought i was caught"  
"You are a ninja we are sneaky unless they had a proximity sensor they couldn't sense you"  
"Sorry boss"  
"Oh well I pity the poor soul who took the pack hope he isn't doing something important"

It was about evening as a clever Kamijou Touma told Index he had to buy something for dinner while distracting her with a snack.  
"(Damn it my pudding that i was saving I really hope it's worth it)"  
The young boy ran untill he reached his destination he stopped and looked around no one in sight He casualy aproached the stand and requested a pen to sign all ended quickly as Kamijou Touma planned actually to perfect Kamijou felt as if something even bigger was about to happen but he decided that it was paranoia produced by his long years of misfortune of which he remebered only about a year or so. 


End file.
